Admiral (Marine Rank)
, Akainu and Aokiji.]] Admiral (大将, Taishō) is a title of a signified senior command rank in the Marines. Admirals, also known generally as flag officers, were typically responsible for a high level military command at battle group or fleet level, and/or for administrative and political duties relating to Marine operations. An Admiral is senior to a Vice Admiral and junior to the Fleet Admiral. Marine Admirals in One Piece In the series, Admirals are shown as being the second highest rank in the Marines behind the Fleet Admiral. There are only three Marines with the title of Admiral. The three current ones are known by their aliases: "Aokiji" (Blue Pheasant), "Akainu" (Red Dog), and "Kizaru" (Yellow Monkey). They are also possible behind the Yonkou, the three most powerful persons in the world of One Piece.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, Robin states that the Admirals are the World Government's "Greatest Fighting Force". Abilities The Admirals are crowned the World Government's , and are the strongest individual fighters within the World Government and the Marines. These three admirals are respected and feared amongst the entire world. As seen in Sabaody Archipelago, the mere presence of just one Admiral was enough to cause a panic on the island and make the entire population flee from the island, including the Eleven Supernovas. Another example of the Admiral's reputation is Nico Robin from the Straw Hat Pirates, related to her childhood trauma, she constantly loses her grip and starts panicking whenever an Admiral is around. The current three Admirals all have Logia-type Devil Fruit powers representing their respective color. All of their powers are very destructive, even when comparing to an average Logia user. They are all strong enough to combat against Whitebeard alone, as well as to fight on par with the top three Whitebeard Pirates commander each (although Kizaru and Aokiji's opponents were distracted and Akainu's magma has a natural superiority to Ace's fire). Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru are seen to be proficient swordsmen when creating blades from their own element and wielding them. It is unknown if Akainu also shares this ability, though, as he has only been seen using molten fists for close combat. In addition, the three of them are high-level users of Haki, shown when using Busōshoku Haki together to block Whitebeard's shock wave. Duties Aside from having control over the thousands of soldiers who rank underneath them, the Admirals are the only Marines, along with the Fleet Admiral, within the World Government who have the authority and ability to issue a Buster Call.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 38 Chapter 359 and Episode 251, Robin reveals some details behind the Buster Call. They are also the only ones who can grant World Government agents the permission to use the Buster Call. The Admirals' only superior, aside from the Fleet Admiral, are the Gorousei and the World Government Commander-in-Chief. Should a World Noble be opposed or injured, an Admiral will be summoned to take down the assailants who did the damage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Pappug reveals some of the background history behind the World Government. Failure is not acceptable.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru mentions he cannot let the Straw Hats go because the World Nobles are involved. Merchandise The Admirals have been featured sparingly in the fan merchandise. All three are set to be featured in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures set. The Three Admirals have also all appeared in the Super Effect Devil Fruit User figure series, with Aokiji being one of the first figures, and Kizaru and Akainu to be released in November 2010. Trivia * All three Admirals are based upon Japanese actors and are drawn to resemble them, and their birthdays are the same as the said actors. * Their aliases are taken from Momotarō legends, they are a pheasant, a dog and a monkey assisted the boy hero, Momotarō , on his adventures. Coincidentally, each personality fits the aliases (Aokiji, the pheasant, is somewhat lazy; Kizaru, the monkey, is quite absent-minded and irresponsible; and Akainu, the dog, is very loyal). * Each of their Logia-class Devil Fruits correspond to specific features of land (molten rock), sea (frozen water), and sky (sunlight). They each also wear different suits that correspond to their Devil Fruit color. Coincidently, their color-schemes (yellow, blue, and red) are the three primary colors. * They all possess some kind of accessory on their heads in which they often bring down to cover their eyes: Aokiji wears a sleep mask, Kizaru his orange sunglasses, and Akainu the Marines cap. * The three of them have black-colored hair and have almost the same height. * Former Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp has, on more than one occasion, turned down the promotion to become Admiral. He has stated that he doesn't need a higher position to do what he wants.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Garp has repeatedly been offered the position of Admiral but has always turned it down. While being officially ranked as a Vice Admiral, his power was once (or still is) enough to qualify him for the rank of Admiral or even Fleet Admiral. * During the Battle of Marineford, each Admiral fought and defeated the Whitebeard pirates first three Commanders, with Akainu the only one to kill his opponent. * The color of the cuffs on their coats correspond to their respective colors. References See also * Fleet Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Pirate Admiral Site Poll Site Navigation de:Admiral (Marine der Weltregierung) zh:三大上將 Category:Ranks Category:Marine Admirals